Happy Valentine's Day!
by Scarlotta Dusk
Summary: Happy belated Valentine's Day! SoloxSonia, with hints of BudxLuna... Even though I don't really like either. Heh.


Solo stared at the little heart-shaped sweets in his hands.

He never liked sweets…

'Be Mine'

'Call Me'

'Miss You'

'My Treat'

'UR Kind'

He laughed at the last one.

No… He was not kind. He was heartless. Cruel, mean, cold, you name it. Or… that's what other people thought of him. What they saw him as. They saw him as mean, cold, cruel, heartless, evil… Well, no, not evil. Dealer was evil. Lady Vega was evil. He was not.

'I *heart* You'

'Kiss Me'

He sighed at these ones.

He glared at the colorful tiny hearts again, wondering if these little candies could be more than just a snack on Valentine's Day, or a tastey sweet to eat, treats to savor in your mouth… Some other kind of use, like using them as a way of telling somebody something…

Sonia popped into his mind.

He snarled, shaking his head to shake off the image of the pink-haired girl, the one who wore the pink hoodie and green shorts so often...

Was he crazy? Totally insane? A nutjub? He did NOT like that girl! What reason would he have to like her? She was annoying!

He then sighed, knowing they were all excuses. He liked her. He knew it, and hated it.

He ate one of the small tiny hearts, and made a face at the taste of how sweet it was.

"Who's the box of chocolates for, Bud? Is it for a girl who's name starts with 'L'?"

Solo turned around, spotting Geo, Bud, Zack, and Sonia. They were in a store, full of Valentine's things. Sonia was poking at Bud, teasing him about a girl that went by the name... Luna, or something like that. Solo acknowledged that Sonia had a very loud voice, what-with the fact he could hear her from outside the store.

Solo walked past the store, not wanting to be seen near a lovey-dovey store much longer. He then made a face, seeing two teens blocking the way, busy talking to each other. He then turned, heading past the store again.

He wasn't even ten feet away from the store when he heard a shout: "Hey, Solo! Solo, wait up!"

He turned around ever so slowly, flinching slightly, for it was Sonia who had called out to him.

The pink hair girl had a different outfit on today, one more suitible for Valentine's Day: A hoddie, much like her normal one, but with a red heart instead of a music note, red shorts, pink boots with white tights, and a heart-shaped hair clip, to top it off. Solo blinked, for he noticed she had drawn hearts on her cheeks with marker. She had Valentine's spirit, that was a definite. She also had bags, one pink, the other red, no doubt, filled with candy.

"What?" He asked, glaring at the pink hair girl.

Ignoring his cold attitude, she smiled cheerfully. She dug through the bag, apparantly looking for something. "Happy Valentines Day!" she chirped, shoving a red furry bear in his hands that held an oversized lollipop in its red paws.

Solo blinked. Did she really think he'd take it?

He shoved the red bear back, glaring coldly."I don't like... stuffed animals."

She frowned harder, starting to glare as she realized he wasn't going to accept her present. She shoved the bear back into her gift bags, glowering at Solo as she did so. Solo simply glared back.

Suddenly, her mood brightened. Not even Solo could keep her down on such a lovey-dovey day! "Happy Valentines Day!" She took out another present, this time chocolate flavored strawberries, arranged to look much like roses.

Solo stared at it for a few seconds, rotating it in his hands a few times. He shoved it back into her hands again.

Sonia frowned, her eyes glistening a bit, hurt. "What's wrong this time? It's chocolate covered fruit!"

"I don't like strawberries." Sonia frowned more, muttering under her breath.

Refusing to give up, she looked through the two bags again. Her frown deepened as she realized nothing in her bag would please Solo. She sighed, and glared at the ground, deciding it was hopeless.

Taking the box of sweethearts from his pocket, Solo ate one and began to walk away.

"Wait! You like sweethearts?"

Sonia. Again...

He turned around, getting annoyed with her pestering him. Then he shrugged. "They're okay..."

A smile brightened her face, and she began digging into her bags again. Finally she pulled out a small pink box with red on top of it, a box that was in fact very similar to the one in Solo's hand.

Solo frowned.

"Happy Valentines Day!" She shouted for the third time that day, holding the box of Sweethearts in her hands, a grin on her face.

He glared. "I already have a box."

Sonia's spirit was dampened yet again. "Well, have another, then!"

"No."

Solo then dumped a few sweethearts onto his hand, and read them.

'UR kind'

'Miss You'

'Be Mine'

"UGGH! I decide to be nice and buy you a Valentines gift, and you won't take any of them!" Angrily she ripped open the box, dumping them into her hands and shoving them angrily into her mouth, crunching on them. "Gosh! Sometimes you're _half-way_ nice to me, then the next time I see you you're all stubborn and... and... and..." She scowled, uable to think of a second insult.

Solo just stared at the small hearts in his hand. Has anybody ever use these sweets other than just sweets to eat; instead used them to send messages to people? He pondered this thought.

"Makes me wonder how you actually feel about me!"

What Sonia had said grabbed Solo's attention. "So... You want to know how I feel about you?" He smirked at what he had said.

He may have still been in half denial, but maybe...

Sonia glanced at him, a confused expression on her face.

Solo grabbed one of the hearts, and handed it to her.

She stared at it, her expression still confused. "How is this suppose to let me how you feel about me?"

Solo sighed. "Figure it out." He didn't want to explain.

She stared at the heart, then giggled, and happily exclaimed, "You think I'm sweet!"

"Uh, not exactly." Well, he did think she was sweet, but that wasn't the message he was trying to get across to her.

Her face fell, her spirit dampened. She began to stare at the heart again. Finally, she asked moodily, frowning, "How come you don't think I'm sweet? I was sweet enough to think of giving you a Valentines gift! Or_ attempt_ to give you a Valentine's gift!"

Solo wanted to bang his head against a wall.

"I'm always being sweet! At least, I try my best to!"

"Ugh, would you forget about that and try to figure out what I'm trying to tell you!" He spat.

"Tell me? Are you trying to tell you don't like me? That you think I'm annoying?" Her eyes turned to liquid. "I'm sorry I yelled at you back at Mu, okay? I just got offended, and-"

"Sonia, we wern't having a conversation about what happened at Mu." Solo snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway! I'm sorry you don't like me, and I'm sorry I -"

"That wasn't what I was trying to tell you!" He replied, growing more and more annoyed.

"Well, what are you trying to tell me?" She asked, her face desperate.

Solo sighed. He was starting to feel uneasy about what she would say, or do, once she figured out what he meant. Uh, scratch that. _If_ she figures out what he means.

"I just can't figure it out! How am I suppose to figure out how you feel about me by a simple little heart-shaped candy?" She opened her hands, glaring at the pink heart.

Solo frowned, and bit his lip. Finally, he caved. "Read what it says."

"Read what? How am I suppose to..." She stopped talking, remembering that these kind of candies had writing on them.

"I... heart... you." She whispered, frowning. "What is... that suppose to mean?"

Solo smiled slightly. "I... love..."

"You." Sonia whispered the last part, understanding now.

She stood there, frowning at the heart.

Solo sighed. "I should have known..." He turned around, about to leave.

"Wait!" A hand grabbed his wrist.

"Do you... really feel that way about me?" She asked, a smile obviously on her face even though he hadn't yet turned around to see her face.

Solo wouldn't reply, and continued to look the other way, blushing ever so faintly.

"Do you…?" The corner of her lips tugged down into a frown. "D-Do… do you?" He turned his head slowly, a small smile taking place on his lips.

He nodded.

Sonia smiled, and let go of his wrist.

She looked through her box of sweetheart, looking for a specific colored heart. She grinned as she found the one she was looking for. She handed it to him.

He glanced at the light green heart. He smiled, a real smile.

'I *heart* you' aka 'I love you'

"Too." A grin played on the pink-haired girl's face.


End file.
